


Матерь Тьма

by Herber_baby17



Category: OXXXYMIRON, РУССКИЙ РЭП, Слава КПСС
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Female Character, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Mental Health Issues, Mild S&M, Все сложно, Русский | Russian, русские реалии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: РУССКИЙ РЭП, ОКЕЙ???Фем! Мирославы.Кто-то мойра, кто-то нить.





	Матерь Тьма

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksobaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/gifts).



> РУССКИЙ РЭП, ОКЕЙ? (2.0)  
> ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, ЧТО ТЫ МНЕ СДЕЛАЕШЬ? ЗА МАТ ИЗВИНИ(с)  
> Можете воспринимать это как телему, первую в своем роде. Ну а хуле?  
> Фемки потому что у них даже есть в каноне свои женские имена (серьезно), очень ручонки чесались. Все персонажи - мистификация, уличная магия, дым и зеркала. Все реальные люди, послужившие прототипами - принадлежат сами себе, никто на них не претендует (только в воображении), никто никому не должен, всем спасибо, как говорится.  
> Все это фантазия и выдумка, можете прочитать как оридж. 
> 
> Оксана - известная в широких кругах Питерская поэтесса с БАР, Соня - местная грайм артистка, певица, поэтесса, актриса.  
> Короче, она талантливая. Очень мимолетно упоминается Дима (куда ж без него в этом треугольнике-то?)  
> Страдания, аллюзии, русский матерный, какой-то фемслэш.  
> По традиции спасибо за инспирэйшн бро @ksobaka  
> Спасибо за коллаж сестре по разуму, брату по глупости @arisu_aiko  
> Инджой)
> 
> ****
> 
>  

Нашу мечту нам холод в окнах рисовал:  
На горизонте те дворцы, что Кай так ловко проебал  
И те сказки на века, так что признай ты сам себе -  
Наши нити сплетены в этом узоре на стекле (с) Loqiemean

 

Она вся состоит из острых углов и опасных тем - красные сигнальные видны даже простым обывателям, чего уж говорить о профи?

Но Оксана смотрит на бездну и не может оторвать от Сонечки взгляда. Впервые за столько лет она ощущает жар древних кострищ на поле боя, она ощущает себя настолько живой, что дальнейшее просто неизбежно. Ты не веришь в сказки про предначертанное, но глядя на то, как Соня пьет чай в закуску с шоколадом, пока все гасятся пивом, завораживает. Тебя тянет к ней невъебенно и плевать на последствия.

\- Разве мармелад не твой удел? - совсем не деликатно начинать подъебывать вместо флирта.

\- Слово есть такое, ты его, наверное, не заметила в своем оксфордском словарике, - у Сони голос с хрипотцой. Болеет?

\- А м п л у а, - она нарочно тянет буквы и высасывает душу из глаз.

Твои, наверное, сейчас как у обдолбанной наркоманки. Тебе это нравится. Зрачки - аниме, все так, все правда.

Ты смеешься, она смеется. Знакомство официальное, хуле. Все следят за вами, всем похуй на вас, ты не можешь понять, что истинно, а что дозволено. Врач запретил мешать таблетки с квартирниками, но ты такая живая сейчас, что готова рискнуть и умереть только ради этого. Как давно у тебя фазы съезжали одна в другую из-за человека? Ты не хочешь тонуть в том забытом море.

Она предлагает тебе шоколадку и ты не в силах ей отказать. Библейские, блядь, отсылки. Сотворение новой Оксаны прямо сейчас в чей-то дешманской питерской кухне.

_Дохуя символизма, как ты с этим живешь, Оксаночка?_

\- А я думала молочный, - шоколад требует напитка и это точно не виски с колой. Ее чай кажется той самой амброзией, или тебе приятно обманываться так.

\- Горький, как писательская доля, - она ждет от тебя реакции, продолжения, чая? Она обворожительна, ты это знаешь и самое страшное, что она тоже. И ты знаешь что случится после. Это судьба, сансара, мин, ша-и, ка, какая разница? Кто-то мойра, кто-то нить.

_Дохуя символично, Оксаночка._

 

Вы всю ночь говорите о том, что вам интересно - о культуре и все, что ее касается. Книги, музыка, театр, политика, Гомер, Шекспир, Маяковский. Селин, Аврелий, Краули.

У нее красивый смех, он уводит тебя, как дудочка детей. _Или крыс?_

Ну хватит уже.

Вечер не заканчивается ни чем примечательным, все как обычно: ты мерзнешь под козырьком подъезда в ожидании такси. Тебя провожает только ночной питерский дождь. Она исчезла, стоило тебе отвернуться. _Прямо как ты когда-то, да Оксана?_

 

Ты пропускаешь прием таблеток, потому что нельзя мешать таблетки с попойками. Она звонит тебе сама, это очень в ее стиле. Предлагает посетить местный андеграундный вечер питерской богемы. Тебе не очень-то хочется цеплять на лицо маску успешной поэтессы, но еще меньше - быть одной. Она искушает Антония, Антоний сдается.

Богемой оказываются разные люди, с которыми ее периодически замечали. Это даже не похоже на обычную попойку на хате. Все разбредаются по чьей-то огромной квартире в поисках своего угла. Ты боишься сорваться, боишься разжать пальцы. Соня так популярна в таких компаниях, что вокруг вас быстро собираются люди, слушая ее чуть ли не с открытым ртом. Не хватает только треска огня и картина была бы готова: Соня Мармеладова, первый пророк грайма. Ей в кайф все это, а тебе сейчас - нет. Но ты остаешься, потому что дома еще хуже. Она заполняет дрожащую пустоту тревожности болтовней о Годаре и Кокто. Ты не вслушиваешься, тебе нравится ее голос. И как так получилось, что вы заснули в обнимку, а проснувшись,ты позвала ее к себе? Ты же не тащишь кого попало в дом, но и она уже попала в тебя конкретно. Ты зациклена на ней. Сонечке приятно это осознавать. Она ведь все прекрасно видит. Ага, амплуа. Конечно. Она та самая девочка, и будь бы ты мужиком, ты бы сделала это в тот же вечер, когда вы впервые пересеклись.

Она смеется и лукаво стреляет глазами. Шепот щекочет твою шею:

\- У меня встает на именитых литераторов, - она ловко подсекает твои воображаемые ролевые игры.

Ты беспомощно лежишь на спине и кусаешь костяшки от постыдного удовольствия. Она читает тебя: по губам, зажмуренным векам. Прошивает тонкой влажной линией вдоль шеи, отпирает ключицы, играется с бусиной соска, оглаживает ребра, бедра. Ты плавишься от ее жара, она упорно продолжает собирать воображаемый пепел с твоего тела. Она учит тебя дышать правильно и ты ей веришь. Ты больше не тонешь, течение уносит тебя, словно Офелию, навстречу воображаемым садам и девственницам...

Наутро она тихо матерится, но послушно пьет единственное, что у тебя осталось - горький кофе. Позже, ты узнаешь, что она не пьет кофе вообще. Чай, помнишь? В тебе нет неловкости, хотя ты впервые переспала с девушкой. Она не считает это чем-то выдающимся.

\- В жизни вообще все бывает впервые, - философски замечает она, затягиваясь сигаретой. Твоей конечно же. Ты держишь эту пачку для Вани, гостевые другой марки, а у нее зоркие очи.

Сонечка Мармеладова. Актриса погорелого театра. Нет, конечно же, нет. Актриса тысячелетия. Она смеется от души.

\- Не думала, что ты еще и аниме смотришь.

\- Я люблю просвещаться нестандартными способами - тебе отчаянно не хватает ее губ.

Она, как древнее капище, манит тебя для самопожертвования и поклонения. Ты видишь в ней себя прежнюю и хочешь добровольно возложить свою голову, нынешнюю. Но так не бывает. Вы исступленно целуетесь, пока тлеет сигарета в ее руках. Ты становишься ненасытной и опьяненной ею, но магия рассеивается, когда она с шипением отстраняется и выкидывает окурок в распахнутое окно. На ее пальце алеет ожог, а ты пялишься, как беспомощная дура на очередное доказательство его слов тогда.

_Надо было принять таблетки, да, Оксаночка?_

Соня все просекает быстрее, чем тебе хотелось. Она уводит тебя с балкона и спрашивает куда ты засунула таблетки. Ты киваешь в сторону кухни. Пока она ищет твой спасательный крюк, ты пытаешься не утонуть окончательно.

Пилюлька погружает тебя в легкую дрему, а может это ее руки успокаивают? Она гладит тебя по волосам, отголоски материнской любви.

\- Если хочешь, можешь рассказать, - она ни на что не претендует и тебя это подкупает больше всего. Всегда от тебя хотели урвать что-то для себя, а тут все сложнее и запутаннее. Ты молча качаешь головой и отворачиваешься к стенке. Вопреки ожиданиям, она ложится рядом и обнимает тебя. Прикосновения оставляют на коже ожоги, но волны гасят ветер.

 

Вы встречаетесь уже месяц, и все, что ты улавливаешь из этого - тебе с ней хорошо. Она ни разу не показывает, что стала свидетелем твоей слабости и ты глубоко благодарна ей за это. Соня практически поселилась в твоей квартире и за ужином ты предлагаешь ей съехаться. Она недоумевает. Ты тоже, не такой реакции ты ожидала.

Обещает подумать.

Горький шоколад, ты усмехаешься воспоминанию. Тебя предупреждали об этом.

Она приходит к тебе в кабинет глубокой ночью в твоей старой футболке. От нее пахнет солью и озоном, ты ненавидишь это чувство дежа вю. Она покорно устраивается у твоих ног и робко целует впадину стопы. Ты смотришь на нее безучастно. За месяц оказывается можно быстро сгореть. И ведь все прекрасно понимает, мразь.

Она лобызает твои ноги исступленно, будто на свете нет ничего другого, но ты отстраняешься от нее.

\- Я не могу иначе, - просто отвечает она. - Приближаясь мы делаем больней. Так было со мной, с тобой было хуже - ее слова, как гравированные кинжалы впиваются в твою страдающую плоть.

Слезы предательски дрожат в ресницах.

Она покорно оставляет свою голову на твоих коленях,тебе остается только отсечь ее. Но ты колеблешься. Что-то есть в ее детской шее или выглядывающем из-под волны темных волос аккуратном ушке. Она состоит из тех же атомов, что и ты, и сердце у нее такое же дрянное, только больно она делает сразу вам обеим. Твоя рука вместо приговора гладит ее по голове. _Дура._

\- Он бросил меня сразу после той истории, - слова даются тяжелее, чем ты думала. Еще бы, столько лет носить в себе булыжники размером с гору.

Она удивительно молчалива и ты продолжаешь:

\- Ему сказали, что я сама захотела этого, - очередная ложь. - Во время подъема я не могу контролировать свое тело, а он, дурак, так и не понял главного. Их было пятеро, шестой сторожил его в другой комнате. На следующий день он вернулся в Германию, - ты замолкаешь и смотришь на нее.

Она поднимается и тянет тебя за собой. Ты идешь к ней в объятья добровольно, потому что демону внутри тесно и он терзает твое сердце.

Она молчит и целует тебя везде, куда может дотянуться. Она делает все, чего ты от нее не ожидала. Она нежна с тобой, как никто и никогда до нее и вряд ли после. Ее губы собирают соль с твоих щек, с твоих бедер. Это похоже на ритуал, только ты разучилась молиться. Она смотрит тебе прямо в глаза и ты не в силах закрыть их.

И когда ты думаешь, что звезды начнут падать навстречу, ее руки сжимаются вокруг твоего горла. Оргазм накрывает тебя куполом вакуума несколько раз, только тогда она отпускает тебя.

 

 

Спустя час вы курите одну сигарету на двоих.

\- Легче? - спрашивает она, затягиваясь.

\- Легче, - ты почти не врешь, хотя дышишь с трудом.

\- Я бы убила их всех в ту же ночь и подарила тебе их головы, - у нее ровный голос, но мурашки прошивают тебя насквозь.

\- Да, отрезала и оставила на подносе. Ты мне веришь? - она смотрит на тебя бездонной бездной. Другой, не такой черной дырой как у тебя. На ней по прежнему твоя старая майка с полузатерным принтом “Say more yes”.

Ты ей веришь почему-то.

Его голос наконец-то исчезает из твоей головы...


End file.
